


A quien tú quieras querer

by Asamijaki



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Accidental Confession, Best Friends, Feel-good, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Homosexuality, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Love Confessions, M/M, Support, Unrequiet love?, Unrequited Love, Warm
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-02-07 16:09:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21460816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asamijaki/pseuds/Asamijaki
Summary: Daichi sabe que algo está mal.Tal vez son esos murmullos entre los pasillos, esa sensación en su estómago o que su mejor amigo esté actuando tan raro últimamente, pero algo definitivamente va mal.Hay cosas que a veces es mejor no saber, o quizá era solo cuestión de tiempo.
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 11
Kudos: 7





	1. Susurro

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BilingualShipper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BilingualShipper/gifts).

Daichi no se dio cuenta cuando comenzó, pero sí que pudo ver el cambio. Era cada vez más consciente de las voces en los pasillos, murmullos intermitentes que por alguna razón, no le daban buena espina; miradas indiscretas en el salón de clase, papeles que se pasan entre todos que dicen quién sabe qué; la presencia de algunos, particularmente chicas cerca del gimnasio; pero sobre todo, el cambio en su mejor amigo. 

Daichi había sido compañero de Suga siempre, casi desde el inicio habían congeniado bien, todos sabían que eran buenos amigos, realmente le podías preguntar a cualquier dónde está Daichi y te dirá que es más seguro que Sugawara lo sepa, y viceversa. 

Es por esa cercanía, que era inevitable para Sawamura ver cómo las cosas estaban cambiando a su alrededor. Comúnmente se encontraba con Suga en el camino, pero desde hace unas semanas comenzó a llegar más temprano a la escuela sin que le dijera nada a Daichi; se le veía más tiempo fuera del salón, según, comprando su comida, que en particular tarda en estar lista; es el último en llegar a sus prácticas con el club, pese que como vice capitán siempre fue bastante responsable; y tal vez lo que más se destaca, es que ha buscado cada oportunidad que hay para evitar estar cerca de su mejor amigo. 

Con todos estos factores juntándose, Daichi no puede simplemente quedarse de brazos cruzados sin decir nada. Justo ahora estaba buscando a Suga, quién tocando la campana fue a la sala de maestros porque se ofreció a ayudar a la profesora de historia japonesa, y tal vez le agarró mucha platica o algo, porque no ha vuelto aún casi terminado el receso. 

Daichi quiere pensar que todo es solo una coincidencia, una gran serie de eventos que han sucedido de tal manera que parecen tener relación pero no es así, de verdad quisiera que fuera así, y lo peor es que no sabe por qué, ¿A qué le tiene tanto miedo? ¿Qué es lo que su instinto le está intentando decir? 

Está tan atrapado en sus pensamientos que repentinamente toma consciencia de que está bajando las escaleras, y antes de girar por el último tramo, escucha una voz familiar. 

—Sugawara-san, creo que es necesario que denuncies esto en la dirección escolar, no puede seguir así —, es Shimizu, por alguna razón, Daichi se hiela al momento. 

No entiende por qué no se mueve, por qué no les dice que está ahí, por qué termina espiando a sus amigos, por qué ellos esconden secretos de él. 

—Solo empeoraría las cosas —, responde el aludido, suena desanimado, y algo en Daichi punza, duele porque esto quiere decir que Koushi no le tiene la confianza suficiente para contarle sus problemas —, no quiero que Daichi se entere de esto. 

—En mi opinión deberías decirle, Suga, él de alguna manera está metido en esto —, dice la temblorosa voz de la estrella de Karasuno. 

Sawamura se encuentra en un dilema, si sigue escuchando sabrá qué le pasa a su mejor amigo, a lo largo de la semana Suga siempre huía cuando quería hablar. Pero, esto está mal. Esta no es forma correcta. 

Escuchar a escondidas solo hace que se creen malentendidos y discordias sin sentido. No quería que su amistad se disolviera por algo tan infantil. 

El moreno junta toda la voluntad que cargaban estos pensamientos para dar un paso y encarar a sus amigos, un paso arriesgado y que pronto se dio cuenta no debió dar. 

—Si Daichi lo sabe, no solo se enterara de mis preferencias, sino que descubrirá que me gusta. 

Asahi y Shimizu quedan petrificados, sus miradas se clavan en la de Daichi. Todos saben qué está pasando, Suga sabe que su amigo lo acaba de escuchar, lo sabe y es por eso que su cuello se ve enrojecido y los cabellos de su nuca se erizaron, es por eso que no se mueve ni un centímetro y los fríos segundos pasan tan lento como la suave caída de los copos de nieve en un gélido invierno. Porque para ellos el mundo se congeló en ese preciso momento. 

La campana retumba en sus oídos, pero el sonido de sus propios latidos lo hace escuchar lejano. Todo se mueve, pero el aire que respira se siente pesado en sus pulmones. 

—Suga… 

—¿Podemos hablar de eso en otro momento? —el muchacho de tez clara se tiene que cubrir el rostro, en un intento inútil de desaparecer de ese plano existencial, tiene cubrirse, no para que no lo vean, sino que realmente no está preparado para ver la cara de su compañero en ese instante. 

Shimizu y Asahi van en dirección a sus respectivos salones, realmente Daichi no recuerda bien si les dijo adiós, su mente estaba bloqueada, solo sabía que Suga caminaba detrás de él a paso lento hasta su salón. Sawamura quiere voltear más de una vez, quiere decir algo. Pero ni las acciones, ni las palabras salen de él, no nace nada más que preguntas que jamás podría decir, bueno, no ahora. No sabe qué pensar o qué sentir al respecto. 

No le importaba que Suga tuviera otras preferencias, solo le sorprende no haberlo sabido antes. Aunque bueno, tampoco sabía que tenía sentimientos por él, era razonable que lo ocultara más que nada por ese asunto. Lo comprendía bien. Tal vez no era la misma situación, pero él entendía como era el miedo de perder una amistad por ello. 

—¿Suga? —Una vez más encerrado en sus pensamientos, no se da cuenta del momento exacto en que deja de sentir los pasos del muchacho detrás suyo. Lo ve con la espalda en la pared del pasillo, a unos pocos metros. 

—Adelántate, no quiero que te digan algo por llegar junto a mí —, comenta con la mirada al lado opuesto a quien le habla. 

El capitán de Karasuno había dejado pasar el otro detalle que le dio esa conversación. Suga tiene problemas en la escuela, y es por eso que lo evita. 

Ocultar sus problemas e intentar ir como si todo fuera normal era algo que Suga haría, es por eso que Daichi siempre tiene que recordarle que los amigos se apoyan entre sí, como un equipo, una alianza, que podía contar con él, siempre. 

—¿Qué pasó exactamente? —Exige firme el capitán. El realmente no quiere esto, si es sincero consigo mismo, la situación lo supera completamente, Sugawara no lo mira a los ojos y ni siquiera él está seguro si eso le molesta más o alivia. 

—No quería ponerte en esta posición, Daichi, perdóname —, ruega el muchacho, suspirando, como si en aquel fugitivo pedazo de su alma dejara salir parte de su sufrir —, unos chicos se enteraron de mis preferencias tras hablar con algunas personas de mi secundaria, aunque no sé cómo se relacionaron ni cuando; incluso en secundaria solo eran rumores que se decían de mí, realmente no tenían pruebas. 

El pecho de Sawamura se ablanda por completo. El estrés o enojo que había acumulado desaparecen en un instante, la nostalgia y empatía toman su lugar. 

Si, de la nada se encuentra en una situación que lo supera, pero si es así para él, ¿Como es para Suga? Suga, ese muchacho tan amable y a la vez agresivo, aquel que era capaz de querer lo mejor para otros aunque no le fuera favorable. Suga, su mejor amigo. 

Daichi camina hasta él y se apoya en la misma padre que el otro, le da unas palmadas en el hombro, y por fin, Koushi le dice la verdad. 

En secundaria nunca tuvo muchos problemas, sin embargo, habían rumores de que gustaba de un amigo suyo, y todo esto había empezado porque había una muchacha que gustaba de Suga, pero él jamás se interesó. Si bien, ella lo aceptaba por poco, su hermano mayor, un tipo ciertamente sobreprotector, no estuvo muy feliz por ello; comenzó a implantar rumores que nadie pudo detener después. 

El amigo de Suga al enterarse de los rumores simplemente se alejó para no tener problemas, fue así hasta la graduación. Nunca llegó a sufrir de un bullying agresivo, no había nada que lo comprobara, y Suga jamás respondió nada al respecto. Fue tranquilo, su madre lo apoyó mucho en esa situación, sin embargo, tras ello pasó mucho tiempo solo, o acompañado de pocos amigos, una persona en especial que lo apoyó también, aún sabiendo la verdad, metiéndolo a un pequeño equipo de voleibol extra escolar de su vecindario.

Ahora, esos rumores habían llegado a unos compañeros de clase, los cuales o no tenían nada que hacer o solamente querían molestar, porque una tarde le acorralaron preguntando si es que esos rumores eran ciertos, si es que estaba tan enfermo como para gustar de otro compañero, de Daichi; comenzaron a decir que se había inscrito al club de voleibol solo para acechar a los chicos en los vestidores, que en secundaria hacía tratos bajos por calificaciones, muchas patrañas sin sentido o fundamento que casi nadie cuestionaba porque era más fácil solo hablar por hablar.

Todo porque en el momento no pudo negar sus sentimientos por Sawamura Daichi. Negar ese cariño inocente le era imposible.

Sombras del pasado que rasgan el piso bajo la cama, susurros que se habían convertido en ecos ahora retumban contra las paredes una vez más. Suga recuerda amargamente esos días dónde su padre pasaba menos tiempo en casa, y escuchaba a su madre al teléfono no sabiendo qué hacer, queriendo aparentar que realmente no le afectaba la situación, que sus sueños de ser abuela o tener lo que sus amigas le contaban de sus hijos alguna vez. Ellos nunca lo rechazaron, pero les costó un poco darse la idea, es decir, un padre naturalmente piensa que cuando su hijo crezca le dará nietos y tendrá una vida plena sin prejuicios rodeándolo, así debería haber sido. Se sintió culpable mucho tiempo debido a ello, pero comprendió que no tenía sentido pesar así. Sus padres lo amaban y aceptaban como fuera, eso era suficiente, lo que pasara fuera de eso, no sería un problema mayor. O al menos eso, hasta que tuvo que decirlo en voz alta, junto a la persona de la que no pudo evitar enamorarse. 

Si, nadie, absolutamente nadie puede elegir por quien su corazón puede comenzar a arremeter contra su pecho, Daichi lo entendía. Puede que no fuese lo mismo, pero cuando estaba en su primer año, no pudo evitar caer enamorado de Michimiya, aunque ella nunca se dio cuenta de eso. Ahora le tocaba jugar el papel de quien está del otro lado. Suga siempre fue y será una de las personas más importantes, su amigo más confiable, no podría alejarse de él, ni le dejaría de apoyar. Puede que por esa razón le duela tanto pensar en lo que tuvo que pasar por el tema. 

—¿Por qué eres tú el que se disculpa, Suga? —el capitán frunce el ceño, llamando la atención de su vice capitán —, quienes se meten contigo son quienes deberían pedir perdón. No has hecho nada malo, tú puedes gustar de quién tú quieras sin tener que darle explicaciones a nadie. 

—Daichi… —Susurra Sugawara para sí mismo, fue la primera vez en mucho tiempo que Sawamura ve otra vez su sonrisa sincera. Y eso está bien para él, lo hace sentir mejor. La sonrisa de Suga siempre es algo que levanta sus ánimos sin importar la razón, el lugar o el momento. 

—Después de clases te acompañaré a la dirección, las cosas no se pueden quedar así —, asegura el capitán, posando las manos en ambos hombros de su vice capitán. 

El muchacho de tez clara ríe con ganas, ríe tanto que su estómago duele. Daichi no entiende el motivo, de repente siente algo de vergüenza de sus palabras ya que sinceramente sonaron a los de un personaje de película americana, pero está bien, porque Suga parece regresar a ser él mismo. Está bien, está bien, se repite, aunque en el fondo, él no sabe si todo estará realmente bien con todo lo que sabe ahora.


	2. Eco

—Deberías comenzar a mantener tu distancia con Sugawara. 

Le sorprende un comentario de Shimizu. Ella le mira seriamente, una tarde después de la práctica, poco más de una semana tras haber acompañado a Suga para resolver su problema. Daichi no se esperaba algo así, mucho menos de su confiable manager. Sabe que ella jamás bromeaba con algo así, sobre todo tratándose de su vice capitán. Durante ese tiempo las cosas habían transcurrido normalmente, el grupo de chicos responsable de molestar a Koushi había tenido que ir a disculparse con él frente al director; Daichi los conocía poco, pero podía decir que eran chicos que solo molestaban por molestar, a veces ensuciaban las cosas de Suga, dejaban notas ofensivas en su casillero y esparcian rumores estúpidos, pero jamás se atrevieron a más, una vez que les vio la cara, supo que una vez expuestos así pararían, y hasta ahora, todo parecía ir bien. 

Aún así, Daichi nunca habló con Sugawara directamente sobre lo que escuchó. Esa accidentada confesión de amor por parte de su mejor amigo. 

—¿Por qué lo dices? —parpadea un par de veces, cerrando el almacén para no verse tan impactado. 

—Sabes bien sobre las emociones de Sugawara hacía ti, y parece que no haces nada más al respecto que permanecer a su lado, como si nada hubiera pasado —, es extraño que Shimizu se meta en estos temas, pero se ve decidida y sus palabras son concretas —, si sigues así, puedes ilusionar sus sentimientos y terminar por herirlo, Sawamura.

Es verdad. Realmente no lo había visto de esa forma. Sin embargo, ahora no podía ignorar la presencia tan cercana a él, como Suga a veces rozaba sus manos, o como le miraba. Todo el ambiente ya no se limitaba solamente va la amistad que siempre habían tenido. 

No es que a Daichi le molestara en particular, se trataba de Suga, nunca podría ser molestado por su presencia. Sin embargo, lo que siente por él no va más allá de la amistad. Estaba casi seguro de que no habría más que eso, no podía forzar esa clase de sentimientos por alguien a quien siempre vio como un amigo. 

—No quiero que las cosas cambien entre nosotros —, menciona Sawamura, algo presionado. La manager suelta un suspiro y le palmea la espalda con suavidad, logrando calmar su tensión, aclarando su mente como si con ese leve golpe pudiera apartar la niebla que oscurecía su mente. Shimizu le sonríe con sinceridad, sin toque de malicia en ninguna facción, ella sólo quiere lo mejor para ambos, y eso Daichi lo sabe bien. 

—Sé que esto es solo entre ustedes, solo no quiero que salgan mal heridos —, responde, con un tono cálido que Daichi pocas veces había escuchado de su compañera —, habla con él, Sawamura, o las cosas no podrán volver a ser como eran antes, aunque quieras. 

Daichi quiere creer en las palabras de Shizuku, pero sabe bien su realidad, las cosas no podrían volver a lo que era antes. 

(...)

Suga ha faltado ese día, la encargada de la clase le dio la tarea de dejar unos apuntes para él en su casa, aunque hubo comentarios de sus compañeros, la encargada supo mantenerlos a la raya, recordándoles que están bajo la mira del tutor por el bullying del cual aún tenían castigos pendientes, castigos relacionados con detención después de clases y tareas de aseo al aula. 

Sawamura no pudo evitar reírse un poco de ellos, antes de encaminarse a casa de Sugawara. Tal vez Suga se reiría también si se lo contaba. 

Anoche cuando estaban mandandose mensajes, supo que su compañero comenzó a tener lo que parecía ser el inicio de un resfriado. Su madre había ido a cuidar de su abuela, así que no la quería alarmar demasiado por un pobre resfrío, por ello, estaba solo en casa. Por lo que Daichi lleva una sopa que compró en la combini de paso. Ese día no había práctica del club, lo cual era extremadamente conveniente. Si Koushi no estaba tan mal, sería el momento perfecto para hablar sobre ellos, sobre su relación y dejar las cosas en claro para que no haya malentendidos. 

Sin embargo, un pensamiento fugaz le detuvo de tocar el timbre. 

¿Aclarar qué? ¿Qué le iba a decir exactamente? ¿Qué era lo que Daichi quería para su amistad? 

Ni siquiera lo había pensado bien. Sabía que no sentía lo mismo que Suga, ¿pero cuál quería que fuera el destino de su amistad? Él lo quería mucho, no se imagina estar apartado por algo así, no se imagina sus tardes volviendo a casa solo, o el tiempo en el club sin sus golpes casi amistosos, sin esos recesos dónde ambos molestan a Asahi, o donde reprendan a Tanaka y Nishinoya por obsesionarse con Shimizu. Sin esos buenos días tan naturales de siempre, sin esas sonrisas tan cálidas, o los suaves toques sutiles en sus sesiones de estudio. 

¿Por qué tenía miedo de perder todo eso? Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que todas esas cosas le resultaban tan indispensables, tan reconfortantes y cotidianas a la vez. 

Daichi nunca consideró a Suga algo más, ni siquiera lo pensó cuando supo de los sentimientos del otro, ¿Entonces qué es esto? ¿Se está confundiendo ahora que lo sabe? ¿Su cerebro le está jugando una mala broma? No puede encarar correctamente a su amigo con estos pensamientos. Es incluso muy probable que esté confundiendo el miedo de perder su amistad con algo más. 

—¿Daichi? —es Suga, quien abre la puerta. 

El aludido ni siquiera había notado cuando su dedo había tocado el timbre de la entrada. 

—Hey, ¿Cómo te sientes? He venido a traerte los deberes. 

—Jo, no tengo excusa para no hacerlos entonces — bromea con cautela, simulando su acostumbrada energía, cuando era obvio que se encontraba cansado. 

Daichi ríe y entra en la casa, hace la sopa instantánea y Suga se queda dormido en el sofá antes de que esté lista. Sawamura no había notado lo tranquilo que se veía cuando dormía. Ni cómo podía su pecho acelerar solo por eso.

(...)

  
  


—Me he encontrado con una carta en mi casillero esta mañana —comenta naturalmente el setter. Asahi casi escupe su jugo de fresas, Daichi solo queda a la mitad de un mordisco de su pan. 

—¿Te están molestando otra vez? —el moreno frunce el ceño casi por inercia, Azumane aún tose intentando recuperar el aliento. 

—No es nada de eso, creo que más que algo ofensivo, es una carta de amor —, comenta alegre, con una suave sonrisa. La estrella del equipo se sonroja apasionadamente, pero Sawamura no comenta nada más —, parece que es un Kohai, me sorprende que los jóvenes de hoy en día tengan tanto valor. 

—Lo dices como si fueras muy mayor —, susurra Asahi, con hombros caídos por la ironía. Suga ríe con nerviosismo. 

—¿Y qué dice? —pregunta Daichi con genuina curiosidad, realmente suena tan interesado que se asusta a sí mismo. 

—Quiere que nos veamos hoy a la salida —se encoge de hombros — ¿Puedo llegar un poco tarde hoy, capitán? 

—Como gustes… 

Ese día, Suga llegó media hora tarde a la práctica, Asahi le había preguntado sobre el asunto, pero él solo daba respuestas muy quedas. Por el contrario, Daichi no le preguntó al respecto. 

(...) 

Daichi sabe que Suga tiene sentimientos por él, incluso se metió en problemas porque no pudo negar este hecho, y el capitán pudo escucharlo directamente de sus labios. 

Suga era su mejor amigo, su mano derecha, su vice capitán. Era imposible que sintiera algo más que eso.

No le disgustaba Suga, nunca sintió asco o rechazo al hecho de que tuviera una atracción romántica por él. No obstante, había algo que le causaba conflicto. 

Pese a que Koushi sabía que Daichi se había enterado de todo esto, ninguno había dicho más al respecto. Shimizu y Asahi se preocuparon de que Sugawara se hiciera falsas ilusiones, de que la amistad de los 4 se viera en una situación incómoda por ello, pero parece que quién menos está al tanto de todo esto es el mismo Setter. 

Simplemente no lo entendía. 

Daichi parecía estar más atormentado que el mismo Suga, atormentado por la idea de que tal vez si se sentía atraído por su mejor amigo. 

Últimamente Suga ha salido más por el receso, pero a diferencia de antes, ya no se siente lúgubre o raro, de hecho, se ve más refrescante, si eso era posible. Daichi sabe que últimamente se ha estado encontrando con aquel chico de segundo, que le envió esa carta. Asahi dijo que estaba feliz porque Suga tuviera la posibilidad de conocer a alguien y ser feliz, aunque sea un poco. 

Daichi quisiera poder decir lo mismo. Es extraño, pero no puede. Ha llegado a un punto donde no sabe distinguir entre sus emociones, y es frustrante. No sabe si es algo pasajero, si es por el morbo de saber que hay una posibilidad de "que tal si". No quería lastimar a Suga o arruinar su felicidad por sus dudas, sólo necesita más tiempo. 

Lo que sobra es tiempo, ¿Verdad?

—Daichi, ¿Estás bien? —pregunta Koushi, interrumpiendo abruptamente sus pensamientos, esa mañana de sábado, mientras cerraba el libro de cálculo integral. Estaban estudiando en casa de Suga, pero Daichi estaba por las nubes, al parecer. 

—No, creo que no dormí bien ayer —, comenta, tal vez para tranquilizarse a sí mismo. Cuando estaba cerca de su compañero no podía evitar pensar demás en todo. Si había la posibilidad de que sus sentimientos fueran correspondidos, ¿Qué seguía después? 

—Si quieres puedes usar mi cama un rato, ya avanzamos mucho hoy —se encoge de hombros —, iré a hacer unas compras que mi madre me encargó. 

—Oh, ¿No quieres que te acompañe? —propone Daichi, pero el otro niega con la cabeza. 

—Descuida, no es mucho, tú descansa. —dice restándole importancia, mientras se estiraba un poco —, pásame mi teléfono, ahí tengo la lista —, señala perezosamente el lugar donde habían dejado ambos móviles, al borde de la cama del lado del moreno. 

Daichi realmente no quería ver ni husmear, el teléfono de Suga se encendió en ese momento, al recibir un correo. Sawamura no quería verlo, no fue a propósito. Pero no podía ignorar el hecho de que apareciera un nombre, con el asunto de "¿Tendremos una segunda cita?". 

Suga no parece darle importancia al correo en el momento, se dirige directamente a sus notas para ver la lista de compras, para salir a por ellas. 

Si Daichi diera nombre a sus sentimientos, ahora estaba seguro de que eran Celos. Y no sabe qué le sorprendía más, que él nunca se había considerado una persona celosa, o que no estaba celoso por razones precisamente fraternales. 

(...)

—¿Te están molestando de nuevo? —Daichi pregunta, una vez que se quedan solos en los vestidores. Esa vez Sugawara llega tarde al entrenamiento, y por razones cuestionables, ya que le habían dicho haberle visto limpiando su uniforme.

—Supongo que Tanaka te mencionó algo —, se encoge de hombros, cambiando su camisa a una menos sudorosa —, no es nada de eso, realmente. No te mentiré, tuve un pequeño percance, pero no es por eso. 

—¿Entonces? —le incita a continuar. 

—Entonces… —alarga la palabra hasta que termina de acomodarse la camisa limpia, Daichi mira a otro lado un segundo, y después se cuestiona el por qué de esa acción propia—. Hay un chico de segundo que me pidió salir un par de veces, aunque realmente le dejé las cosas en claro, aún así quería al menos seguir hablando—, confiesa —, pero una chica vino a reclamarme, al parecer era inaceptable que para empezar aceptará algo como eso, manchando la imagen de su amigo. No entiendo muy bien cómo eran las cosas entre ellos, aún así de la nada me tiró su café frío encima. Los jóvenes de ahora tienen mucha energía, ¿No?

—No hables como si fueras tan viejo… —suspira Daichi nuevamente, Suga ríe con nerviosismo. 

—¿Realmente no lo aceptaste? 

—No tengo tiempo para esas cosas, tengo que estudiar para los exámenes finales y el de ingreso a la universidad, además no puedo descuidar mi puesto como vice capitán —, dice, moviendo su muñeca como si le restara importancia al asunto —, perdóneme, Capitán, por llegar tarde.

Daichi está por abrochar su segundo botón. A esa altura puede sentir los latidos de su corazón claramente. No había dudas, estaba enamorado de Suga, simplemente no se había dado cuenta hasta ahora, o bien, no se sentía tan real como ahora. Sabe que Koushi solo deja excusas en medio, para no explicar el “dejar las cosas en claro”, como un “debido a que a quien quiero eres tú”, que queda implícito en el momento. 

—¿Seguro que solo es por eso? —comenta Daichi, con una voz más suave de lo que quisiera, hay algo tácito en el aire, siente la mirada sorprendida de Suga clavarse en su nuca. 

Hay silencio, tanto silencio que creía no existía entre los dos. Koushi parece tener intención de decir algo, pero en cambio, Daichi escucha un ameno suspiro. 

—Creo que se está haciendo tarde, será mejor apresurarnos. 

—Si, será lo mejor. 

Nadie puede elegir de quien enamorarse, Daichi pensaba que entendía bien eso, pero ahora lo comprendía de verdad. 


	3. Palabras

—Daichi, te ves horrible —, Suga saluda sin decoro alguno. Sawamura no dudaba de la veracidad de sus palabras, después de todo, puede que máximo haya dormido media hora, un miércoles. Justo cuando logró conciliar el sueño, su madre lo levantó alarmando que iba a llegar tarde a la escuela, efectivamente, todo sudado por haber corrido, llegó unos minutos antes de que tocaran el timbre y el profesor entrara. No había tenido tiempo de desayunar o arreglar bien su uniforme. Debía verse como el desastre personificado. 

Si sus pensamientos lo habían estado molestando últimamente, el día en que por fin aceptó sus sentimientos por su mejor amigo, definitivamente no pudo dormir, y para su mala suerte, parece que será un día demasiado pesado. 

Lo confirma cuando el profesor pide sacar un libro que nunca pude pero justamente hoy se le ha olvidado. Daichi nunca antes había querido estrellar su frente en el escrito desde tan temprano. 

Las nubes grises de negatividad están por invadir su cabeza, hasta que a su lado siente como el escritorio de Suga golpea el borde del suyo y una vez acomodando, desliza el libro a la mitad de ambos, lo suficiente para que Daichi logre verlo también. 

El moreno levanta su mirada cansada hasta su compañero, Suga siempre ha tenido una sonrisa radiante, nunca antes se había cuestionado lo hermoso que era verlo sonreír. Su cara se calienta y lo hace sentir mareado. 

Tan mareado, que no es solo un sentimiento tácito, de hecho, su cabeza comienza a nublarse, y si repasa todo su día hasta ahora, no debe sorprenderle la sensación de cae sobre su escritorio mientras Suga se alarma y grita su nombre. 

Se ha desmayado en la primera hora de clases un miércoles. Daichi no quiere siquiera pensar que sus propios pensamientos lo llevaron a esto. 

\---

Cuando recupera la noción del tiempo y espacio, lo primero que ve es un techo blanco, hay cortinas blancas que cubren el lugar donde está, la cama se siente algo dura, no parece haber un ser vivo a metros a la redonda y el aire huele a desinfectantes con grandes concentraciones de alcohol. Definitivamente está en la enfermería. Cómo llegó ahí, no lo sabe; lo que sabe es el porqué. 

Daichi no sabe cómo verá a todos a la cara mañana después de armar tal espectáculo a primera hora.

Por la luz que se filtra por las ventanas, puede decir que es pasado el mediodía; técnicamente fue a la escuela a dormir las horas que no había dormido en casa. Sawamura Daichi jamás había sido tan descuidado antes, se siente avergonzado por mucho esta vez.

Lo peor se haberte descuidado solo por pensar en alguien que te gusta, es que ese alguien te vea desmayarte por ese mismo motivo. No entiende qué interruptor habrá tocado Suga en ese momento, pero fue como un cortocircuito en su cerebro. 

—Te desmayaste en el momentos menos oportuno, pero regresas en el mejor —, una voz llega mientras retira parcialmente la cortina del pseudo cubículo, es justamente el dueño de sus inquietudes, con unas cuantas bolsas de pan y jugo entre sus brazos. Él se sienta en la banca al lado de la cama y deja las cosas a un lado de la mesa de al lado—No has comido en todo el día, ¿Verdad? Planeaba dejarte unas cosas aquí, pero como has despertado es cien veces mejor. Asahi casi se desmaya también cuando le dije lo que pasó. Claro que tal vez exageré un poco, pero es divertido cuando se desespera así —, ríe entre dientes por la travesura. Daichi casi puede visualizar el alma de Asahi dejando su cuerpo. 

—¿Cuánto tiempo he…? —quiere articular, pero al sentarse tan abruptamente, el mareo vuelve a su cabeza. 

—¡Hey! —Suga regaña con un puchero —, no te apresures, si vas a sentarte usa las almohadas, Daichi —, él suspira y fiel a sus palabras se acerca hasta el moreno. 

Daichi casi deja de respirar cuando Sugawara pasa sus brazos por sus costados, buscando acomodar las almohadas por detrás suyo. Hay unos segundo en los que la cara de Suga está demasiado cerca de su pecho, por un segundo el capitán se asusta de la intensidades de sus propios latidos. Parece una eternidad, pero cuando su compañero se aparta, hay un toque de decepción en su pecho. Todas esas emociones no son realmente nuevas, pero jamás fueron tan claras. 

—¿Mejor? —ofrece mirándolo por un segundo. Daichi traga. 

—Mucho mejor —. Dice casi al instante. Koushi alza una ceja, dado el hecho de que Sawamura ni siquiera había probado asentarse sobre las almohadas. 

—¿Realmente estás bien? Me estás empezando a preocupar en serio —Confiesa el setter —, pensé que solo era una mala noche, la enfermera dijo que es probable que solo fuera cansancio, pero, ¿Hay algo que te agobie tanto?

Lo hay y es él. Daichi jamás podría decirlo directamente. 

—No, solo no he dormido bien —, declara la única respuesta que no se siente totalmente como una mentira. 

Suga no parece muy convencido, pero lo toma. Extiende su mano para alcanzarle una de las bebidas que compró para él y se la da. 

—Primero come y bebe algo, tienes que recuperar las energías de este día —argumenta, esperando con una insistente mirada a qué Daichi agarrara la lata. 

Nunca podría contradecir algo como eso. Realmente tiene el estómago vacío y la garganta algo seca.

Hace una nota mental de que le debe a Suga una comida entera en el almuerzo, aunque entre ellos es muy común invitar la comida al otro. Daichi se pregunta si todas aquellas veces que han salido juntos, en realidad pudieron haberse interpretado como una cita. El pensamiento recorre su columna, cuando siente los dedos de Suga rozar con los suyos al tomar la lata, hay un corto en su mente y aparta la mano como si el tacto ajeno quemara. 

La lata cae al suelo, rodando bajo la camilla. Los ojos de Suga se abren de sorpresa, y Daichi no quiere ni pensar en su propia expresión. 

Silencio nuevamente, la mano de Koushi sigue en el aire, como si se hubiera congelado, no pasan más de unos segundos hasta que recobre el pasar del tiempo y deje de ser una estatua humana. El setter se levanta de su asiento y retrocede unos pasos. 

Sin duda, una alarma suena en la mente de Sawamura. 

—Suga… 

—¿Tanto asco te doy? —corta el aire, sus palabras parecen cuchillas dirigidas a sí mismo—, no tienes que forzarte a ti mismo a ocultarlo. 

Daichi no dice una sola palabra, en su mente están cuentos de cosas que quiere decir, que quiere explicar pero sinceramente no sabe cómo. No sabe cómo y no concibe que su silencio puede ser malinterpretado en esta situación. Solo reacciona cuando Suga vuelve a retroceder y se marcha. 

La puerta que azota la entrada a la enfermería resuena en su cabeza. Y siente Miles de agujas clavarse en su cuerpo. 

Esto no debía ser así.

(...)

Daichi salió de la enfermería aún un poco aturdido. Cuando llega nuevamente a su salón de clase, ya para la última hora, sus compañeras le señalan que Suga se ha retirado más temprano. No pasa por alto que le preguntan si se siente bien, y la respuesta definitiva es no. 

No se siente bien. Aún después de comer y tomar las cosas que dejó Suga, aún tiene ese constante dolor en su pecho. No es completamente inconsciente de por qué. 

La expresión herida de Koushi en ese momento lo dejó en blanco, como si una flecha acabara de atravesar su caja torácica y el aún no supiera cómo reaccionar. Por ello, aún sin saber exactamente qué hacer o decir, las piernas de Daichi se han encaminado ya a la casa de su mejor amigo. No pensaba otro lugar privado al que Suga pueda ir, al menos no que Daichi conozca. 

Su mente aún es un caos cuando toca el timbre y escucha pasos apresurados hacia la entrada. Daichi ha llegado tan lejos sin un plan en específico, no sabe siquiera si es capaz de hablar directamente a la cara con Suga, es decir, ¿Cómo explicarle que su comportamiento últimamente no tenía que ver con el desagrado, sino todo lo contrario? Antes de que intente formular respuestas para sí mismo, la puerta se abre. 

No espera que la hermana menor de Suga esté ahí, ella realmente debería estar en la escuela ahora mismo, ¿No? Sawamura ni siquiera se fijó en la hora, los de secundaria a veces salían más temprano que ellos. Koumi no se parecía mucho a Suga, ella tenía el cabello mucho más lacio y largo, de un tono más oscuro, sin rastro de lunares o pecas en su rostro y siempre con una expresión un poco más seria; sin embargo, aquellos ojos que le miraban de manera acusadora era casi los mismos que los de Suga. 

—Más te vale que lo arregles pronto —, con el ceño fruncido, se hace a un lado para dejarlo pasar, sin explicaciones de por medio porque da por hecho que Daichi ya sabe a qué se refiere. Daichi no se esperaba que Koumi estuviera al tanto de todo eso. Aún así, no se sorprende. Solo son ellos dos y su madre, no es nada fuera de lugar que Suga les contara todo a ellas, y estas apoyan siempre a Koushi sin importar qué. 

Daichi hace una pequeña reverencia apresurada antes de entrar y quitarse los zapatos. No necesita que le dé indicaciones, sabe perfectamente dónde se encuentra la habitación de Suga. Ha estado ahí tantas veces que se siente ya como su segunda casa, no obstante, esta es la primera vez que se siente tan fuera de lugar ahí. 

Toca la puerta de la habitación, no hay respuesta, toca otra vez y es lo mismo. Sawamura se decide a entrar con cuidado, y entiende que no le respondiera, ya que Suga parece haber caído dormido. Al darse cuenta de esto, Daichi es más sigiloso con sus pasos, no quiere despertarlo, pero aún así quiere hablar con él. Lo único que se le ocurre es sentarse a un lado de la cama y esperar a que despertara eventualmente; Suga nunca tomaba siestas demasiado largas. 

Desde este punto, el capitán también tendría el tiempo suficiente para aclarar sus emociones, los latidos de su corazón presionan su pecho desde que entró y se siente sofocado. Ahí sentado, al lado de Suga, puede ver rastros de lo que fueron unas cuantas lágrimas, el setter abraza su almohada como de costumbre y se ve increíblemente tranquilo. Daichi no puede aceptar el solo pensamiento de que a alguien le de "asco" una persona tan dulce como Suga, si bien a veces es algo agresivo, su actitud animada y fresca siempre hacen que se sienta bien estar a su lado, es inteligente y en cualquier situación busca la manera de aprovecharla, tiene una paciencia que Daichi envidia de vez en cuando y sus sonrisas son tan naturales como la llegada de la primavera. 

Definitivamente alguien que rechazara a una persona así, debía estar mal de la cabeza (aunque probablemente es el enorme afecto que Daichi siente por él hablando, eso es lo de menos). 

—¿Por qué has venido? —Sawamura sale de su trance, no sabe cuánto tiempo llevan abiertos los ojos de Sugawara, mirándolo somnoliento, Daichi siente su piel erizarse. No sabe ni como comenzar —, ¿Ya te sientes mejor? 

Su corazón da un salto. Aunque hayan tenido un malentendido, Suga aún se preocupa por él. No sabe si sentirse conmovido o culpable. 

—Estoy mejor —, asegura Daichi —, levantándose de su lugar, observando como Suga aún envuelto en mantas se sienta al borde de su cama —, Suga, no quería que me mal entiendas, yo jamás estaría asqueado de ti.

Decide ir directamente al grano, un segundo más y habría muerto de culpabilidad palpable en cada vena. La mirada almendrada de Suga lo sigue atentamente, como si esperara algo más, el capitán se aclara la garganta porque de repente la siente seca, el calor que emana de su rostro ante aquella atenta mirada lo sofoca, agradece al cielo de que su tez morena le ayude a disimular un poco más aquello. 

—Daichi, creo que sabes perfectamente sobre mis sentimientos hacia ti —Suga se adelanta, no hay dudas en su voz, solo una rotunda afirmación —, sé que has tratado de fingir que no lo has escuchado, pero, creo que no es sano para mí seguir fingiendo, no cuando es obvio que te desagrada la idea. 

—¡No me desagrada! —, responde tan rápido como la furia del viento. Suga le mira sorprendido y Daichi sabe que este es el momento donde no debe retroceder —, No me desagrada, sino todo lo contrario —, añade, para que no queden rastros de duda, y se adelanta antes de que las mismas lleguen a su compañero —, no estoy fingiendo para que no te sientas mal, sabes que no soy así. He estado pensando mucho en ello, mucho más de lo que te imaginas. 

—¿Entonces…?

—Tú también me gustas. No sé desde cuándo, no sé cómo pasó, pero me gustas mucho, Suga, y no precisamente solo como mi mejor amigo —, Daichi no puede creer que por fin lo soltó, siente que se ha librado de una tonelada sobre sus hombros, su pecho ya no oprime, pero sigue revoloteando cuando observa la tez clara del otro colorearse con tintes bermellón. Hay una extraña fuerza que se apodera de él y de alguna manera parece que la vergüenza se ha desvanecido en el aire —, me he estado preguntando más de una vez cómo sería estar contigo de otra manera, no me había dado cuenta de las ganas que tengo de tomar tu mano o darte un abrazo o… 

—¡Daichi, basta, me vas a matar! ¡¿Esto es una venganza en nombre de Asahi?! —Suga se ve envuelto entre sábanas por completo, como si se tratara de una tortuga que ha vuelto a su caparazón. Daichi no sabe si reír o llorar. 

Sawamura suelta un largo suspiro, pasan al menos dos minutos completos hasta que la tortuga asome su cabeza desde su caparazón. Daichi lo mira atentamente, posiblemente no haya aguantado sofocarse a sí mismo por más tiempo, ya que su cara está completamente roja. 

—¿Lo dices en serio? 

—¿Crees que mentiría con algo así? —pregunta intentando sonar más serio, pero una risa de Suga lo desarma en un instante. 

—Te creo, Te creo —, dice desenvolviéndose de una vez por todas —, perdóname, pero es inesperado. Dale tiempo a mi corazón para reponerse.

Sawamura no puede evitar reír, no podía creer que todo era tan sencillo como simplemente decirlo. Claro, no es tan sencillo decir por decir que estar seguro de ello.

Justo ahora lo único que tiene seguro es que tiene unas ganas enormes de abrazar a Suga, y eso es lo que hacen. Su setter lo recibe con brazos abiertos, aún cuando acaba siendo empujado a la cama nuevamente. Daichi siente cosquillas cuando siente la respiración de Suga sobre su cuello, se siente increíblemente cálido, cuando se distancia un segundo, cae en cuenta de en qué posición están. 

Prácticamente ha atrapado a Suga bajo su cuerpo, él aún está recuperando el aliento después de reír un rato, pero todo muere cuando sus ojos se encuentran. Rápidamente, sus propias palabras resuenan sobre su cabeza. 

"No me había dado cuenta de las ganas que tengo de tomar tu mano o darte un abrazo o… " 

Antes de que Sawamura se detuviera a pensar en la última parte, la persona que se encontraba abajo, alzó la cara y la respiración de Daichi se cortó por completo. 

Los labios de Suga acarician la piel a un costado de sus labios, y se apartan con delicadeza. Sugawara le sonríe cariñosamente y Daichi apenas puede contener el aliento. 

—He tenido muchas ganas de besarte —, susurra el setter, el moreno casi se atraganta con su propia saliva. Casi por inercia baja y sus labios se rozan con suavidad. Siente las manos de su compañero acariciar sus mejillas, la yema de sus dedos se deslizan por su mentón y se apartan al mismo tiempo que sus labios. 

Los dos solo pasan un momento mirándose entre sí, una sonrisa se graba en ambos antes de que Suga suspirara. 

—Capitán, ¿No teníamos una práctica justo ahora? 

Algo en la cabeza de Daichi hizo un cortocircuito. Entonces recordó que era miércoles y los miércoles tenían la práctica justo después de su última clase, clase a la que ninguno de los dos había asistido. 

El entrenador va a matarlos. 

Entonces Suga ríe ante su pánico, y este desaparece en un instante. Si es por ver a Suga reír un rato más, poder acariciar su cabello unos minutos extra, el regaño del entrenador y cualquier sermón del profesor Takeda valdrá la pena. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ANYEEEE, perdón por olvidarme tan rápido de todo esto JAJAJAJA 
> 
> Al menos esto ahora se convierte en regalo por cuarentena (?)
> 
> Cambié por completo este capítulo, si bien quería subirle un poco de tono, siento que hubiera sido un cambio demasiado brusco para la historia, así que decidí hacerlo un poco más dulce (????) 
> 
> Espero te guste, y a quien sea que lea esto u;w;)


End file.
